1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing system and an image-processing method. In particular, the present invention relates to communication between peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, fax machines, etc., and mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, PDAs, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones and PDAs, are widely used in modern society. Similarly, large MFP (Multi-function Peripheral) devices are also widely used in office environments, print rooms, universities, etc. However, a practical method for printing from mobile phones to MFPs or for scanning documents to mobile phones has been lacking.
WO 2007/026938 describes a mechanism for scanning to and printing from mobile phones. The mobile phone communicates with an MFP using an RFID card, which allows exchange of wireless network configuration parameters. Based on the wireless configuration parameters communication between the mobile phone and the MFP is configured to allow jobs to be printed from the mobile phone or documents to be scanned to the mobile phone.
Whilst the teaching of WO 2007/026938 goes some way towards allowing mobile printing, it is inconvenient because it requires a non-contact IC card unit (contactless smart card) to be built into the mobile phone. Mobile phones and other devices with such built-in contactless smart cards are not yet in wide-spread use.
Modern mobile phones (so called smart phones) now include operating systems and the ability to download and install software applications.